


reassurances

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [37]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Nipple Play, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Flayn worries that she isn't the only one for Catherine, and Catherine takes the time to reassure her.
Relationships: Catherine/Flayn (Fire Emblem)
Series: Commissions [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	reassurances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathrheas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/gifts).

> A lovely commission for a lovely client, I hope you enjoy!

Catherine is amazing, and Flayn has always thought so, ever since she first met her. To actually be able to stand at her side, to be able to call her her lover...these are just fantasy at first, and Flayn is still surprised that they are her reality now. There are nights where she sneaks off to be with Catherine, mornings where they wake up together, and a closeness like she has never known, in all her years.

Truly, she is lucky to have Catherine, lucky to have caught such an amazing woman’s eye, and lucky to be able to spend so much time with her. And, if Flayn is so lucky, then she shouldn’t have anything to complain about. Which she  _ doesn’t _ , it isn’t a  _ complaint _ at all. She’s always admired just how devoted Catherine is to the archbishop, the perfect example of an exemplary knight, who would do anything for the master she serves.

But Catherine’s idolization of Rhea is often mistaken for love, a different sort of love than a servant has for their master. A love that is a bit too similar to what she is supposed to share with Flayn, and so, even though Flayn knows that she has nothing to complain about, that doesn’t mean that she can stop herself from  _ worrying _ about things, and her feelings, whether they are irrational or not, are impossible to ignore, especially when Catherine has been raving about Rhea a bit more than usual, gushing about the praise she got after completing a difficult mission.

Which is why Flayn is being a little bit difficult, and why Catherine is on top of her, trying to figure out what has her in such a mood.

“I have already told you, it is nothing,” Flayn says, repeating something she’s said a few times. Still, the pout on her face and the way she doesn’t meet Catherine’s gaze tells a different story, and even though she would very much like to get on with things so that she can forget her problems, she can’t forget those problems long enough to let Catherine get on with it.

“Yeah, well, forgive me if I don’t believe you,” Catherine replies, shaking her head. “Come on, Flayn, if I did something wrong, you can tell me. I can’t make it better if you don’t. Is it cos I was gone too long? You know I don’t have control over when I get sent out, and if Lady Rhea needs-”

“If the archbishop needs you, then you cannot turn her down. I am already well aware of that fact,” she says, and her tone is so snippy that it is a dead giveaway.

“Is...that a problem?” asks Catherine, raising a brow. “Considering how devout you are, I didn’t think you would suddenly take issue with my devotion to the church.”

“If it were only a devotion to the church, then that would be a different matter.” Even as she says it, she knows she’s just being difficult, but Flayn can’t stop herself from voicing it, wanting Catherine to either confirm it once and for all, or perhaps reassure her in some way.

“Okay, now I know you’re mad at me.” With that, Catherine shifts, grabbing Flayn’s wrists to pin them over her head, as if trapping her for an interrogation. “You don’t even have to tell me what it is. You’re jealous of Lady Rhea, aren’t you?”

“I...I do not know what you mean.” Flayn can’t even maintain eye contact, and Catherine huffs.

“I want to tell you that you’re being stupid, and you kind of are, but I also...can’t exactly blame you for taking it that way,” she says, and sighs. “It’s true that I adore Rhea. I owe her my life, and sometimes I feel like I’ll never be able to repay that debt. Not to mention, she’s someone that any knight would idolize. It’s not hard to imagine me getting swept away in that, right?”

“That is...well.”

“Just what I thought. But think about this. If I were in love with Lady Rhea, like really and truly, wanted to spend my life with her if only she’d let me, do you think I would bother stringing someone else along? Does that sound like something I’d do?”

Now, Flayn feels foolish for even thinking it, like a child. Her pout fading, she says, “I suppose not.”

“And there you have it. I won’t deny that I love Lady Rhea, but that and this? Completely different subjects,” she says. “And, now that that’s settled, why don’t you just let me take care of you? I’ll show you just how much I want  _ you _ .”

Flayn opens her mouth to respond, to apologize for Catherine for being a bit of a brat, but then Catherine is kissing along her neck, and instead of speaking, she squeaks in surprise. Once her lover has a hold of her, Flayn finds herself completely helpless, laying back so that Catherine can take care of her, and sometimes, when it’s all said and done, she’s able to adequately return the favor.

Catherine does not let go of her wrists as she kisses down her neck and down her chest, so that her lips can find one of Flayn’s breasts. Pressing a kiss to her nipple, she earns a soft gasp from Flayn, and wraps her lips around it, leaving her squirming and whimpering. Catherine always teases her for being so sensitive, but that is at least one thing that Flayn can’t bring herself to be self-conscious about. If it means that Catherine can always take her breath away like this, then that makes it more than worth it.

Finally, she drops one of her wrists so that she can pinch the other nipple, rolling it between two fingers, and Flayn calls out for her, arching her back underneath her. Already, it’s nearly more than she can take, and still Catherine continues to tease it out, likely knowing that it will be easy to finish her off whenever she chooses to do so.

And even that is something that she teases out, finally dropping Flayn’s other wrist so that she can move down, kissing down her stomach, replacing her mouth with her other hand and toying with her nipples all the while. Flayn’s whimpers have turned to needy moans, and in addition to her sensitivity, Catherine likes to tease her about how  _ loud _ she can be. That’s something Flayn has wished she could improve on, but then Catherine tells her there’s nothing she needs to worry about there. Would she feel the same way if they were overheard?

There’s no way to tell, and no way to dwell on such thoughts when Catherine is able to overwhelm her the instant she’s buried her face between Flayn’s thighs. No matter where she uses her mouth, she’s able to take Flayn’s breath away; that much is true, but when she’s pressed it inside of her, she can do things that make Flayn absolutely  _ scream _ , and the only coherent thing on her lips is her lover’s name.

It’s easy for her then, so easy to make her shout and moan, over and over again as she traces shapes inside of her, working her tongue as deep as she can until Flayn can’t take it anymore. Catherine teases it out for as long as she can, but once they’re at this point, there’s nothing she can do to hold Flayn back, and Flayn wouldn’t be able to hold herself back even if she tried.

With a sharp, pathetic cry, she’s there, and Catherine, though she finally drops her hands, continues to eat her out until the shocks of pleasure have begun to fade into the dreamy lull that always come after. Only then does she look up at her, that playful smirk on her face. “How about that? Did that convince you, for the time being?”

“Y-yes, I think that...more than suffices,” Flayn replies between breaths, so blissful that she can’t even feel embarrassed about her previous behavior right now.

“Just make sure you tell me whenever you get jealous like that,” Catherine says. “I’ll always be more than willing to show you just how wrong you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
